Longitudinal girders, which typically extend on both sides of an engine compartment and below a passenger compartment of the vehicle and are connected to one another at various points by crossbeams to form a rigid framework, have a high significance for the stability of the vehicle body. In a front area of the motor vehicle body, the longitudinal girders extend in an arc over the front axle, which is in turn installed together with the engine on an engine frame separate from the longitudinal girders. The engine frame is connected via front and rear attachments to the framework formed by the longitudinal girders so that it is capable of oscillating. A height difference between the engine frame and the longitudinal girders must be bridged in particular at a front attachment. A bracket required for this purpose can be fastened on the engine frame or on the longitudinal girder, the fastening on the longitudinal girder typically being the simpler variant to manufacture.
As in the entire vehicle body, a compromise must also be found between stiffness and weight in the bracket, it being considered that in particular forces occurring in the vehicle transverse direction between engine frame and longitudinal girder can exert a substantial torsional torque on the longitudinal girder via the bracket.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a structure for a motor vehicle body having an attached bracket protruding downward on a longitudinal girder, in which the bracket has a high carrying capacity in spite of low weight. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.